Adele Bellamont and the Society of Supercherie
by LivefromLV
Summary: Adele Bellamont has just been accepted as a student to Beauxbaton. This story is parallel to Harry Potters and takes you along with Adele as she discovers a society of trouble that could alter the fate of Beauxbaton forever. write a review or i wont post!
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone I've never written a fan fiction before so I hope you like it. Please, if you take the time to read it please write a review. I'll write more …guaranteed . Xoxo LivefromLV (I do not own any of this, everything belongs to JK Rowling, the only thing I own is Adele)

Chapter One

Dear Adele Bellamont,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Beauxbaton Academy of Magic. Enclosed is a list of supplies that are required for your year at Beauxbaton Academy of Magic. Your term begins on September 1st. We await your confirmation by owl no later than July 31st.

Yours sincerely,

Olympe Maxime

Headmistress

Finally, I had been waiting for the day that I could hold the crisp brown envelope in my hands. I had seen my older sister Christelle and my older brother Blanche receive the same envelope and I remembered how much I had longed to grasp the rough paper. The front was carefully printed in a fine font and had the Beauxbaton seal stamped in the right hand corner.

"Mère!" I yelled through the mahogany halls of our Paris penthouse. I couldn't wait to tell my mother that I had gotten my letter. I was guessing that she was in the study working on her latest book, "Household Magic Tricks,"

I bounded up the stairs and into the study room where she was sitting in her grand chair surrounded by carefully crafted oak bookshelves.

She was twirling her wand in front of a piece of parchment."I got my letter!" She looked up and I could see the bags under her eyes. Her blonde hair was pushed back out of her face and her crystal clear blue eyes were droopy.

"What letter?" she sounded exhausted.

"You know, for Beauxbaton!" I immediately started reading the letter to her.

"Oh, congratulations." She said as soon as I finished reciting the contents of the letter. I could tell that she was glad but her voice didn't contain the excitement and enthusiasm that I had been hoping for.

"Aren't you happy?" I asked.

"Of course I'm happy darling, but I've been really stressed trying to meet the publisher's deadline. Magichouse has been putting some much pressure on me to get the next book in. But the letter came later this year. When did it say the term starts?"

"September first,"

"What?" her eyes widened in shock, "Delly, that's only one week away! I need to call Arnold and get a fitting appointment set up for your robes. I also need to tell the driver we need to take a trip to Place Magique Diverse for your supplies. May I see the list of supplies?" I handed her the paper and we both scanned it together.

Supplies for First Years

**Uniforms **

**Five sets of blue fine silk robes **

**One custom pointed hat (blue) **

**Pair of gloves (dragon hide preferred) **

**Winter coat (blue trench coat with silver fastens) **

**Course Books **

**Introduction to Magic by Georgine Ada **

**A History of Magic* by Bathilda Bagshot**

**Théorie Magique by Eudes Blundell **

**Magical Botany by Gabriel Delancy **

**Potions: A Complete Guide by Ignace Ogden **

**A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration* by Emeric Switch **

**One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi* by Phyllida Spore **

**Animaux by Geraldine Pomeroy **

**Noir Artes by Hugo Judith **

*** Must be translated to French **

**Equipment **

**Wand **

**Cauldron **

**Potion Set **

**Brass Scales **

**Telescope **

**Phials **

**Students may bring a cat, toad, or owl (optional) **

**Broomsticks (first years may take part in an optional class in the basics of Quidditch) **

"This can be done easily. I am an expert at gathering supplies now; your brother and sister both had this same exact list. We will leave tomorrow morning for shopping. Please tell Gerard to prepare the Muggle car." She commanded.

I nodded and started walking out of her study. "And tell Marie to make dinner for five tonight." She yelled after me.

"Five?"

"Yes your siblings will be coming home tonight. This is a very special occasion. Getting your letter to Beauxbaton is a once in a lifetime thing." I nodded again at her command and walked out.

I walked into the living room and sat down on our plush couch. "Marie!" I yelled.

There was a snap and Marie teleported into the room. She was wearing a set of light pink robes and her hair was tied back into a tight bun like every other day. "Yes Ms. Bellamont?"

"Mère said to prepare dinner for five tonight. Christelle and Blanche are coming home. And please tell Gerard that tomorrow we are going to Place Magique Diverse for supplies." I requested.

"Ah! Did you get your letter? I remember when I received my letter from Hogwarts. Back then I had no idea what Magic was! I was living in the slums of London selling fruit to the Muggles. Did I ever tell you the story about the day I got my letter?" Maria was the keeper of our house elves but she was from England not France. She had a knack for telling almost pointless stories from her past.

I looked around for a distraction before I got sucked into one of her tedious tales. Nothing was going on around us so I had to sit and bear through it.

"I believe the year was 1987 and I was working my shift at our family's fruit stand. I remember it quite clearly. An owl swooped in through the crowds and landed at the very top of the cart. Strapped to its ankle was a letter embossed with the Hogwarts coat of arms. At the time I had no idea what it was but I keenly remember looking at the letter and laughing because it was addressed to Marie Kindley, Worker of the Fruits, Lover of the Apples. Ah, those were the good old days."

Marie was my grandmother's friend's granddaughter and we had given her the job of head maid/nanny in our house. She had been with us for fifteen years and in that time I had heard my share of stories from Hogwarts.

She looked down at her watch. "Dinner time! I hope the elves were still working while I was down here!" she chuckled. "Come on! Let's go to the dining room. I know your family arrives usually exactly around 6. We left the living the room and walked through the music room into the dining room.

In my opinion, the dining room was the most fancy part of the penthouse. A diamond chandelier hung modestly from the ceiling lined with gold plated crown molding. The table had been hand carved at my mother's request and our family crest had been carved into the corners of the table. Oil paintings lined the walls of the room. My mother was already at the table patiently waiting for us.

"Your brother and sister will be here in 3,2…" there was a loud snap and my older brother and sister teleported into the room. They always arrived exactly on time so it was easy for us to predict their arrivals. My older sister was dressed in a pencil skirt and trendy ruffle top. She was wearing stilettos and carrying a designer handbag. My brother was wearing a loose pair of robes with the French National Quidditch Team Insignia embroidered on his back.

"Adele! We heard you got your letter! We are so happy you are finally going to Beauxbaton!" Christelle exclaimed in her heavy French accent and came over and gave me a hug and kiss.

There was another loud snap and my dad appeared in the dining room. "Ah I see I am the last one to dinner. I am starving though! Let's sit!" he quickly announced.

"Let me change into something more comfortable," Christelle said. She pulled her wand from her bag and waved it in one fluid motion. Her clothes were quickly replaced with silk robes.

"Food!" my father bellowed. The food instantly appeared on the table in front of us, courtesy of the house elves working in our kitchen. The first course was the Halibut, then the ham with vegetables on the side, then the cheese plate, and finally the desert, which was crembrule.

Nobody spoke during the meals, which was normal in our household. My mother hated it when people ate and talked at the same time. When we had finally finished our crembrule the dirty dishes were whisked away as if they had never been there.

"So Christelle how is work?" my mother asked. Christelle was the editor-in-chief of the Journal Magique, the most read publication in France's wizarding community.

"Work is good, there have been many problems with the new publicity laws the Ministère de Magie as implemented. We are in negotiations now with them to lift the restrictions on interviewing. I have been sitting in on all the meetings since I am the manager of it." Christelle stated proudly. She liked to show off her high- ranking position even if it was just her family.

My parents both nodded understandingly then turned to my brother. "How is the pre-season going?" my father asked. Blanche was a professional Quidditch player for the French National Team. He was one of the star players and had risen to fame as soon as he had graduated Beauxbaton.

"Pre-season is good. They are talking of bringing in a guest coach from Hungary. Apparently he is an amazing trainer but he is a bit of a hothead and the Hungarian team couldn't put up with another hothead over there." He laughed at his own joke.

"But how are the drafts going?" my father asked. You see my father had two passions, work and Quidditch. He followed every team very closely and he had been training Blanche since a very young age to play Quidditch. Christelle and I both played Quidditch but my dad had always instilled in Blanche the drive to play professional.

"Talk Quidditch later, tonight is about Adele. She got her letter today Pierre." My mother stated calmly.

"Really? That's great! It's about time too! I thought the term starts next week." My father stated.

"That is what I thought also, I guess they just got mailed out late this year." My mother responded and then the table was silent.

"Oh my gosh, did you hear about that boy at Hogwarts? It's been all over the news for the last few days. I've been fighting to get an interview with him but apparently he is in the hospital for a few days and after that the Daily Prophet has already claimed him." Christelle broke the silence.

"Which one?" my mother responded.

"Harry Potter, the boy who lived."

"What happened?" my father broke in.

"You will not believe this. So they were storing Nicholas Flammel's stone in Hogwarts and a teacher tried to steal it but Harry Potter stopped him! That boy is amazing!." she exclaimed.

"Wait is Harry Potter the boy who stopped Voldemort?" I asked.

Four mouths hushing me then bombarded me. '"Never ever say that name Adele, it is cursed." My father scolded.

"It's just a name though," I fired back.

"Pierre, she doesn't know about what he did or what he can do. She was born a year after he was gone. She is one year younger than Harry Potter. Adele honey, just don't say that name okay." My mother cooed.

"Mère please don't baby me, I want to know. I'm not a child anymore! You have never told me the truth about He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named!" I objected.

"Brigitte, I think she is old enough to know now," my father told my mother.

"Okay, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named never came to France, we were lucky on that front, but he terrorized England, he was the ultimate master of the dark arts. He killed countless…" My father continued.

"That's enough," my mother snapped. "Adele please go to your room. Christelle and Blanche you probably need to be getting back to your houses." My mother commanded. She sounded very upset.

I stood up angrily and left the dining room. My room was on the top floor, so I bounded up all of the stairs and when I reached my landing I slammed the door angrily.

My balcony door was open and the curtains on my pearl white French doors billowed in the cool breeze. My four-poster bed sat patiently in the corner of the room. I walked outside onto the balcony and looked over the lights of Paris.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey second chapter for my Adele story. Enjoy. Xoxo LivefromLV

Chapter 2

I awoke that morning to the patter of rain on my balcony. I looked outside and was not surprised to see a gloomy cloud hanging over the rooftops of Paris. I suddenly remembered what day it was and the excitement that I had managed to store away suddenly resurfaced. Anatole, the new owl my mother had bought me, sat silently in the corner of my room in her shiny new cage.

I stumbled out of bed and slipped into the pair of Muggle clothes that I would wear until I got to the carriage. I checked over my trunk, which had the initials AB printed ornately on the front. I had packed the night before for Beauxbaton so I was ready go.

"Adele! Come get breakfast quickly! The carriage leaves at 10!" my mother called. I ran out of my room and bounded down the stairs two at a time. My mother was sitting in the dining room sipping hot coffee and reading the day's Journal Magique. Marie had already laid out a plate of freshly made crepes and tea.

I quickly gobbled it down and turned expectantly to my mother. "Can we go now?" I asked eagerly.

"Yes," she set down her coffee and pulled out her wand. With one flick my trunk, broom, and owl came zooming down the stairs obediently. "Gerard is waiting for us," we left the dining room and walked out to the landing where the Muggle elevator emptied right into our suite. I took one last look around at the house I had grown up in then stepped into the elevator reluctantly.

Mother stuffed her wand into her bag before the doors opened to avoid risk of the Muggles seeing us. The elevator doors opened into the marble lobby and the Muggles milling around. Anatole screeched and I could see the curious eyes of many of the Muggles venture over to us. We ignore them and dragged my trunk out to the silver Muggle car that was already waiting for us.

We had to physically load the trunk into the back, for we could not use magic because of the wandering eyes of the pedestrians. Life was so complicated without magic. Gerard, our over-aged driver, was waiting for us. WE had become used to dawdling in Muggle habits such as riding in a car. "Gerard to the drop-off please." My mother commanded.

Every year the drop off was on the top of the Arc de Triomphe de l'Etoil. To get there we had to be dropped off on the side of the road and then we had to walk through a charmed wall that would take us to the top of the magnificent arc. The carriage had been given a protective invisibility charm to Muggles, so our secrecy wouldn't be obstructed.

Gerard dropped us off at the curb while mother and I scrambled out to grab the trunk, broom, and owl. We managed to gather it all and pull it over to the wall you had to run through to get to the top. "Okay Adele you go first. Remember to run at the wall. If you don't you might get stuck in between." My mother commanded. I grabbed Anatole and my broom and ran at the wall at full speed.

Instantly I was standing on the top of the Arc looking at the sea-green carriage I had been used to sending my siblings off on. The Beauxbaton tradition horses waited patiently and silently on the landing. My mother followed quickly behind me carrying my trunk. She checked her watch. "Ah! It's 9:50. Go find a compartment!"

There were about 20 parents and children on the platform loading their stuff onto the carriage. A man was standing by the entrance of the carriage taking kid's belongings and ushering them onto the carriage. He was wearing a green suit with a matching green beret. On his chest, he bore the Beauxbaton coat of arms.

We walked over to the man and gave him my trunk and broom. I tried to hand him Anatole but he just gave me a stern look and said, "Animals are to carried with you at all times." Then he turned away from us to the other people on the platform and announced. "If you expect a ride on the carriage I suggest you board now. We will be leaving momentarily."

My mother ushered me to the entrance then gave me a warm hug and many kisses. "Remember to write!" she yelped just as I climbed onto the carriage and everything disappeared from sight.

Despite it's tiny appearance, the carriage was much larger on the inside. I entered into a hall that I couldn't see the end of. As soon as I stepped onto it the bustling environment of the Arc de Triomphe de l'Etoil seemed a world away. The hallway was serene and elaborately decorated. Compartments lined the hall and I saw students disappearing into the hundreds of rooms. I didn't know anyone that I could sit with so I found an empty compartment and set Anatole down.

I had known that Beauxbaton was famous for their intense decorating so I was not surprised when I entered the lavish compartment. The carpet under me was a plush royal purple and the walls around me were encrusted with gold spirals. There was two leather couches, one dark oak desk with magazines stacked on it, and small rack for belongings. I set Anatole on the rack and sat down on the couch.

The carriage suddenly jolted upwards and I could feel our take off into the skies. "Next stop, Madrid." A voice sounded over the compartment. I watched as kids walked by the compartment through the window and hoped that one of them would peek their head in and ask to sit with me.

My wishes were answered when a girl with light brown hair opened the door and smiled sheepishly. "Hello, may I sit with you? I'm afraid I don't know many people," She was a little bit tan and hazel brown eyes. The overall appearance of her gave me the vibe that she was very kind.

She was carrying a rusty cage that was covered with a green blanket. She was wearing very simple outfit, jeans and a Muggle tee. "I'm Annabel," she introduced herself shyly.

"I'm Adele," I answered and tried to echo her warm smile. She set her owl down by Anatole and sat down on the couch opposite of me.

"Are you a first year too?" she asked in an attempt to start small talk.

"Yes, but I have a brother and sister who went to Beauxbaton."

"Really? I'm a Muggle," she chuckled nervously. "I don't know a thing about wizarding life." I had met many Muggles who turned out to be wizards and I couldn't tell the difference between them a supposed "pure blood wizards".

"Ah, you will get used to it. I'll help you. What do your parents do?" I asked in my lame attempt to start a conversation.

"Well my Mère is a schoolteacher and my father is a factory worker for a car factory in Germany. They are divorced." She added. "What do your parents do?"

'"Well my mother is a writer, and my dad is the main advisor to the Minister of Magic of France."

"Woah, they sound important!" she exclaimed cheerfully.

There was a sudden knock at the door and I jumped up to answer it. A plump lady pushing a trolley stacked with food was standing outside. "Food from the trolley dollies?"

Annabel came and peeked over at the food. "How much is it?" she asked looking into her small money pouch.

"Well the main courses are 20, the salads and soups are 15, and everything else is 10." She responded. Annabel looked into her pouch then politely declined.

"Here I'll have 2 salads, two main courses, some chocolate frogs, every flavored beans, and two soups please," I quickly jumped in. I took the food then backed into the room.

I gave Annabel a salad, soup, a chocolate frog, and a main dish, which happened to be chicken. "You didn't have to do that! My mother packed me a sandwich. I just didn't want to waste money on food. You wouldn't believe the exchange rate between the Euro and the Argent. It's horrible, it cost my mother a fortune to just give me simple spending money!"

I nodded understandingly and started eating. The carriage's smooth sailing suddenly came to a stop in a large bolt as we touched down on the ground. "Now loading in Madrid," the same voice came over the compartment again. Students started walking down the hall again.

We ate in silence, both of us watching the new kids boarding the carriage. A boy opened the door to our compartment. He had shaggy brown hair and dark maple eyes. He was steadily built and was also carrying an owl.

"Mind if I sit in here?" he asked boldly.

"No problem, we will make room," I responded. I pushed my stuff over and created an open space on the couch. He set his owl on the rack with ours and came and sat down. "Hi, I'm Emeric, and you guys are…" he seemed open enough when he talked.

"I'm Annabel,"

"And I'm Adele,"

"Cool, are you guys excited? I've been dying to start using magic!" he stated.

We told him about our families, backgrounds, and ourselves. Turns out, Emeric was French but he lived in Spain. His family was a wizarding family so he was more comfortable with the traditions I was. The carriage ride was about four hours long. We had made stops in lots of cities like Toulouse and Marseille. Each time more kids boarded the carriage and loaded into the compartments.

When we were approaching Beauxbaton we changed into our robes. I felt bad for Annabel because she hadn't known what kind of robes to buy so hers were the wrong material and the wrong color. "See you both were lucky because your parents know what to do, mine has no idea!" she half-laughed half-regretted.

"Please prepare to unload, we have arrived at Beauxbaton." The voice finally sounded. All of the kids dashed out of the compartments and into the halls. We grabbed our owls and followed the flow of the crowd to the exit. I stayed close to Emeric and Annabel because they were the only two people I knew. Slowly the river of kids unloaded and we stepped out onto the grounds of Beauxbaton Academy of Magic.


End file.
